Prime High
by BlackXANA
Summary: In a time where Robots and Humans coexist peacefully, A new threat plans to destroy it and end everything. Now one boy must face this threat to stop it and save everything he cares. But with his friends helping him, can he do it? Or will he fail? I do not own the Copyright to Transformers or Mega Man. All rights reserved go to Hasbro and Capcom.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue – Dreams

**I do ****not own the copyright to Transformers or Mega Man.**

All rights are owned by Hasbro and Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue - Dreams

(Jack's POV)

I've been having these weird dreams lately... Two of them, and they're the same every night.

In the one dream, I'm with a girl about my age that I've known since we were little. I can't remember her name, or what she looks like. We're always playing in the park just across the street... until a group of older kids, bullies I think, wanted to pick a fight with us. I'm defending the girl that I can't remember. One of the older kids pulls out something and... **BANG!**

I suddenly wake up in shock and with sweat all over my body, then realizing it was just a dream. I take a few moments to have a look at my surroundings. I'm in my bed, in my room. Trophies and plaques line up on a few shelves on the far wall. I soon bring my eyes back to my bed, finding a robotic cat jumping up onto my bed looking at me.

"Sorry, Gingerbelle, I didn't mean to worry you. I had the same nightmare again." I said as I petted her gently, giving me a soft meow and started to purr as her response.

A few minutes later, Gingerbelle is curled up next to me asleep. I soon follow after, to where my second dream starts.

In the second dream, I'm in this suit of armor that I've never worn before, but the look was so familiar to me. I'm also in the center of a battlefield, where one side – Humans and Robots alike fight together for their freedom, as the other side – Robotic drones along with their leader plan to kill and enslave everything into submission. Nether side surrenders. One shall stand, One shall fall.

But... This is all just a dream... Right?  
None of it is real... or is it?

* * *

Author note: Thanks for reading. It's a first attempt to my writing, I've got a different style than this, but I'm hoping it'll be worth it in the future.  
So I asked myself while I was writing this is "Why not write a story in the transformers world, but as robotic sized humans that go to school with humans?" And as the Idea hit me while I was playing Mega Man Zero Collection on my DS, why not add a bit of ZX and make it a cross over.

I'll get more done as time goes on. Until then!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of Human Boy and

**I do not own the copyright to Transformers or Mega Man.**

**All rights are owned by Hasbro and Capcom.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting of Human Boy and Robotic Girl

(Jack's side)

The year is 3517X AD. The War of Autobots and Decepticons came to an end as peace was restored to Cybertron, home planet of the Transformers, and life was restored. Earth, birthplace of the Human race, soon became a second home.

In the final battle of the War, the Decepticon leader, known as Megatron, was finally defeated. But the victory didn't last, for it came at a great price. Optimus Prime, Leader of the Heroic Autobots, sacrificed his live to protect both Earth, and Cybertron.

Over the following years, the Transformers built space stations, satellites, space colonies and special bridges orbiting Earth's atmosphere to help with the planet's over population, as well for Cybertron. Peace continued for both worlds, as they continued to coexist and work in harmony.

Meanwhile on Earth itself, in Jasper, Nevada, a series of events would soon unfold for two beings who's path will soon cross. Jack Darby, a typical seventeen year old teenager in his Junior year at Prime High, wakes up in the confines of his room, while a robotic cat walks in and jumps up on his bed to greet him, as it soon purrs by softly rubbing is head against its owner.

"Mmmnh... Morning, Gingerbelle..." moaned Jack, as he stretched out in his bed, soon petting his robotic cat. Gingerbelle just continue to purr with each gentle stroke that Jack made, as well as meowing just a little. "I had that same dream again... I wish I knew what they meant."

Jack soon stretched once more and sat up in his bed looking out the window, seeing it was going to be a bright, beautiful day until he looked away from it to some equipment that was laying across his room, as well as a group photo that was sitting on his desk.

Jack soon lifted the covers and walked out of bed in his pajamas. Gingerbelle jumped down from Jack's bed and followed him out of his room, as they both made there way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, kiddo," Said a feminine voice that soon got Jack's attention that belonged to his mother, June Darby, at the stove making breakfast of eggs, bacon, and hot pancakes. "Your father got an emergency call this morning, so he had to leave early," She said as she poured some batter onto a frying pan. "By the way, how to you like your eggs? Over-easy, or Scrambled?"

"Scrambled, please!" He said happily, taking a seat at the table, followed by Gingerbelle suddenly hopping into his lap, making him chuckle a bit, "Gingerbelle, you silly cyber-kitty."

"So you got any plans after school today?" asked Jack's mother. She started cracking a few eggs over a heated pan.

"Just game practice later this afternoon. We've got to be ready for the match next week." he replied, petting his robotic cat that was sitting on his lap.

"We'll don't practice too hard. You know I worry about your condition, and I'm not saying that just because I'm your mother and a nurse." said June with some concern in her voice.

"I know, I know. I'll be careful not to overdo it. I promise." said Jack, patting the left side of his chest with his right hand.

* * *

Sometime later after Jack had his breakfast, he left the house fully dressed in some everyday clothes and backpack, walking to the school of Prime High. Along the way, he encountered a few of his friends that were in the group photo on his bedroom deck. One was a big, green robot that was about Jack's height, but he was a little bigger in a few areas, while two more robots that look the same, but in different colors, stood next to each other. One was in Yellow, and the other was in Red.

"Yo, Jack! How's it hanging?" Called out the big, green bot. Jack knew him as Bulkhead.

"Nothing but bringing in the trophy for Prime High," Exclaimed Jack, sharing a laugh and a chuckle with his friends. "You guys still coming to practice?"

"Can't. I've got to take Bee in to the Hospital after school today." Said the Red bot, Cliffjumper, who pointed to the Yellow bot, Bumblebee.

"Why?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow looking confused at the two. Bumblebee gave out a few bleeps and bloops to give out his explanation. Jack was still confused, turning his eyes back to Cliffjumper.

"He says his vocal processor got ripped out yesterday by Vince from the Decepticon Gang," He explained, "They ambushed him on his way back home from after school practice and our folks had to take him in for a temporary repair."

"Ouch! Sorry to hear that, Bee," said Jack looking concerned for his friend. Bumblebee nodded in return while waving a hand in front as a sign not to worry so much.

It wasn't long until Jack got sneaked up from behind as a pair of arms grabbed around his neck, strangling him in surprise. "Guess who, Jackie boy!" came a high pitched voice.

"Miko!" cried Jack as he turned his head and narrowed his eyes in annoyance, looking at a black haired Asian girl with some pink highlighted streaks, who was roughly about Jack's height. "How many times do I have to tell you not to get the drop on me? Bulkhead! Help..."

"Ok, Miko. You've had enough," Said Bulkhead, grabbing the collar of Miko's shirt, lifting her up gently, but with a firm hand.

"Hey, this is domestic violence here! Put me down, or I'll scream," cried Miko, dangling from Blukhead's grip and swinging her arm and legs about.

"How can you call it domestic violence when he hasn't even physically hit you yet, or even threw you across town for that matter?" asked Cliffjumper.

Miko took a moment looking at her current position from Bulkhead, to Jack, and then to Cliffjumper. She twitted her index fingers and blushed in embarrassment, looking down from her friends. "You have a point there."

They shared a laugh and a chuckle among one another.

* * *

(Arcee's side)

Meanwhile, at the gates of Prime High, a Female Robot that was about a teenaged human sized stands just outside looking towards school grounds. Pink, polymer metal like skin all over from head to toe, blue top and skirt went from her shoulders down to her knees in an appearance of a Japanese schoolgirl's uniform, blue low heeled shoes, her eyes glowed a blue indigo, and black hair made of polymer fiber metal tied in a pink bow, placing it into a ponytail, holding a backpack just over her shoulder.

"I've finally here after transferring... So long Middleton, and say hello to Arcee's new life in Prime High," She said, soaking in the scenery with awe, viewing the landscape.

It didn't take long after walking through the gate, just after a few steps she saw a group of humanoid-robots picking on a human male student. She could see they had him hung upside-down in a nearby tree tied by his feet.

"Come on guys! Quit it! You do this to me everyday!" he cried. He wasn't liking what they were doing to him.

"Why? You gonna cry to your mommy?" Called out the sliver bot, smirking in amusement. The other robots within the group laughed.

"I'm serious! You know what will happen if someone from the student council catches you doing this? Even the teachers will-" Replied the boy, only to have his red hair pulled by the sliver bot.

"The Teachers... won't know this ever happened. Besides, you're a human, not a robot, so you've got no evidence against us." He sneered. Arcee continued to watch, but couldn't take it anymore at what was happening. She walked over to them until she was just a few feet away.

"Leave him alone! Why don't you jerks pick on someone your own kind?" Cried Arcee. The group of bots soon slowly turn to see her with annoyed and curious looks, each with a raised brow.

"What?" Said the sliver bot, "What did you just say, Femme?"

"I... I said leave him alone." Arcee repeated. Her hands balled up into fists at her sides, trying to hide her nervousness. "Besides, I saw everything."

"So what? It's not like some school-Femme-bot is going to do anything against us." Snorted the silver bot, until another Femme that was much darker that Arcee stepped a little closer to him.

"Hold up, Starscream, in case you didn't hear her, she said she saw everything that we were doing."

"So?"

"So not only did she see it, but she recorded everything in her internal memory bank!"

"Scrap! And that means she's got evidence!"

"I also happen to be a transfer student and the principal's daughter of this high-school." exclaimed Arcee. The entire gang that was picking on (and including) the Human red-headed boy all went wide-eyed.

"Scrap! Scrap! Scrap! Decepticons, Scatter!" yelled Starscream, as all of the gang members that were present ran in different directions.

Arcee soon looked up to the boy that was hanging. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a hand on getting me down from here. Staying like this for so long makes me kinda sick." Said the boy. Arcee walks over to a rope that was tied to a metal stake in the ground and started untying. "By the way, you said that you were a Transfer Student and the Principal's Daughter?"

"That's right. I'm Arcee. Just transferred here this morning from another school."

"I'm Rafael Esquivel, but my friends call me "Raf" for short. What brings you here?"

"Oh, some terrorist placed a bomb in the boiler room and blew the place to kingdom come. Luckily the dorms weren't affected," Arcee explained, but soon sighed as she continued as she finished untying the knot and gently lowered Raf down, "But everyone had to pack up and evacuate the grounds."

Arcee started to help undo the ropes around around Raf's ankles, but before he could make another sentence, the school bells suddenly rang. ~**DING-DONG-DING-DONG~... ~DING-DONG-DING-DONG~.  
**

"Oh no! Class has started!" Yelled Raf in a worried manner. The rope was lose enough to slip his feet out from them and stand up. "I love to talk some more, but I've gotta run to homeroom. I'll probably see you during lunch or after school! I'll introduce you to my friends later, Whenever that will be!" And before Arcee could say goodbye or even another word to him, Raf ran straight towards the main building.

Just before Arcee started walking, a hand that was unknown to her placed itself on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Ma'am..." She turns to see a person who appeared to be the groundskeeper. "But classes have started. Didn't you hear the bell ring?"

"I did. I just transferred here." Arcee explained.

"Ah! In that case you should head to the main Administrations office to get checked in."

"Where is that?" Asked Arcee.

The groundskeeper pointed out, "Go through the main doors of the building, turn right at the first hall, and left at the third door. Talk to the receptionist when you walk in."

Arcee sighed with relief, "Thank you. I better be going now." and she walk towards the main building of Prime High.

The groundskeeper, however, gave a friendly wave in return as he saw Arcee walk. "You're welcome!" he said.

* * *

Moment's later as she enter the administrations office, she the first person she bumped into was holding a stack of papers and forms that went falling all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there." cried Arcee as she knelled down to pick up some of the mess.

"No, no, it's quiet alright. I wasn't looking where I was going." Said a males voice who also knelled down to pick up the mess.

"Well, let me help you, it's the least I could do to make it..." said Arcee, as she took a few glances to the person she was talking to, but soon stop in sentence as she saw who it was. For a moment, she felt her spark skip a beat, and one word in question slipping past her lips. "Jack?"

Jack turned to look at Arcee. His eye's narrowed with curiosity as they gazed at each other. "Do I... know you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What got me for this chapter were at 2 sides that I wanted to meet up in a way, and later on these 2 are more connected then they know. ZX crossover part will come in the next chapter or 2, depending on how this will turn out.

Review, comment, subscribe, I'll get more done as time goes by.


	3. Chapter 3: Theft and Reunion

**I do not own the copyright to Transformers or Mega Man.**

**All rights are owned by Hasbro and Capcom.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Theft and Reunion

(5:30 A.M.)  
(2 hours and 30 minutes prior before school)

A few miles outside just west of Jasper, Five facility buildings; North, South, East, West, and Central; are protected by government troops of both Human and Robotic. Inside each building, different scientific discovery is just waiting to be unlocked and be used for the better of two worlds. This place was known as Sci-Labs INC.

Within the walls of the central building, lies a chamber in it's very center. A woman walks in with a white lab coat on, along with white high-heel shoes and stockings, pink dress skirt ending just below the knees, a pink V-neck sweater vest covering a plain white dress shirt. Blonde hair that was tied in a pony-tail with a pink bow-like-ribbon, and deep blue eyes.

"Morning everyone!" She said, coming upon a group of scientists that were siting in a circle with control consoles in front of them.

"Good morning, Chief." Said one of the assistants. Everyone, both scientists and assistants alike, nodded a greeting around the table.

It was until a holographic image appeared in one of the empty seats.

"Special Agent William Fowler, I presume." Said the Chief.

"_Chief Director Ceil Smith._" said the hologram, "_I'm sorry for calling this meeting so sudden. I hope you'll forgive the theatrics as the government is wanting an update, so I'd like to keep this as brief as possible_."

"Of course. During the course of this meeting I wish to invoke Section 2, Article 4, Paragraph 3 of the Alliance between Earth and Cybertron Act for record."

"_You have the right._"

"Agent Fowler, our current research with 'Project Bio-Suit' based upon the metal you've gave us over three months ago have been showing some striking results.

"_I've read the reports that the last few test subjects failed for some reason or another._"

"That is correct. We have reason to believe that the metal is alive, and it is not." Explained Ceil. "We also believe that it's protected with a special firewall of some sort that requires a pass code. We're not sure what it is yet, but we have a team working on deciphering..." Before she could finish, an alarm broke out though the entire building.

"_**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**_"

"CHIEF!" Cried a Scientist who came barging through the doors. Everyone within the room turned to look at him with concern. "We've got a problem!"

"What is it?" Asked Ceil.

"Someone's broken into the observation room! They're stealing the Metal!"

"WHAT?! Get a security team down there now! Don't let them get away with it!" Ordered Ceil.

However, outside the building, it was too late. Two thugs that were carrying a black briefcase rushed into an armored van. They soon drove off from Sci-Labs INC., and through the security gate, as it headed for Jasper. Ceil and a few others look out some windows at the van as this is happening.

"Well... this has just turned into a catastrophe..." Said Ceil, shaking her head in disappointment. She soon turned to one of her assistants. "Find out which of the metals that were taken. Contact Division 7, we can't let this accident go public. And assemble Sci-Labs INC.'s board for an emergency meeting. We're going to have a field day over this.

* * *

(**Insert: Transformers Prime Theme by Brian Tylor)**

(Present Time at Prime High)  
(Arcee POV)

Did I just hear him right? 'Do I... know you?' What kind of question is that to someone you haven't seen in such a long time?

I couldn't help but feel upset about it. I thought he was playing a mean trick on me, and it hurt. To make it worse, he didn't apologize for it.

For whatever reason, I just let helped Jack finish picking up the papers he'd dropped due to our sudden run in. After he'd left, I told the receptionist who I was and she told me that I was being expected. My Father? Expecting me? Talk about coincidence... I think.

It didn't take me long to walk trough my Dad's double doors to his office, and wouldn't you know it, I find him not in his chair, but looking straight out the window behind his desk not turning around to even look at me, but that was expected I guess.

So I decided to speak up first. "Hi, Dad, it's good to see you."

For the first time since I last saw him, I get a chuckle out of him from my greeting. I watch him slowly moving away from the window to the point where he's walking around his desk until he's standing right in front of me and chuckles again with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you, too, Arcee."

I embraced my father in a hug, something that I really missed while being away at Middleton. "I've missed you."

"And I missed you, sweetheart." He said. I could detect a mix of joy and sorrow in his voice while he was holding me. "I heard about what happened at Middleton. I'm really sorry."

"Dad, It's alright. No one at Middleton got hurt. It happened during the middle of the night, and everyone, including myself, were in the dorms asleep at the time." I said while relieving.

"Well, You're here now. That's all that matters to me. AH! Good heavens! Let me get a good look at you, Arcee." He said as he let go of me. I turned around in place a full 360 degrees and looked back at him as he chuckled again. "My word... You're the spinning image of your mother. You almost look just like her, too."

I couldn't help but blush and be embarrassed at myself a little. However, as much as I wanted to catch up, there were two things in the back of my mind that were getting my attention. One of them was to ask my father about Jack, but the other one was a bit more important, so I had to clear my throat. "Thanks, Dad, but as much as I want to catch up right now considering that I've transferred here..."

"Ah, yes, quiet right. I've completely forgot about that." He said, walking over to behind his desk and opening one of the drawers, taking out a slip of paper and a few textbooks. He then looked back at me. "Shall we?"

I smiled at him and nodded. We soon left his office together.

* * *

(Jack's side)  
(3rd POV)

Homeroom. A beginning to a school day where students are in their respected classrooms, including those who help out around the class for their teachers. This is where Jack is sitting at his own desk after returning with the stack of papers.

"So, Jack, I heard you had a little run in with a Femme-bot down in the main office. Was she cute?" Asked Miko, teasing while she was leaning outside of her desk with a smirk on her face.

Jack just ignored her, keeping his cool while writing some notes from his textbook. Miko gave off a soft grunt, turning away from Jack back to her own studies until she was poked from behind. She turns around to see a dark-skinned girl with a hair style similar to her own, but had a reddish-pink color with no streaks in it. "What is it, Sari?"

"Did you hear about the news this morning?"

"About what happened around the gates this morning?"

Another girl nearby overheard and joined in. "I heard about that too."

"Those Decepticons are nothing but trouble. You have any idea how much damage they did last week?"

A few of the boys joined into the conversation. "You kidding? Someone needs to standup to those punks."

"Alright, That's enough chatter over there!" Called out the teacher, Dr. Wiley Light. It was until the door opened as the Principal walked into the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your class, Dr. Light." Said the Principal as he stopped over at the teacher's desk.

"Not at all, Principal Primus." Dr. Light said as the entire class went silent.

The Principal, Zeta Primus, soon turned his attention to the class. "Everyone, their will be student joining this class as of today. You may come in now."

Everyone in the class, look to the door as Arcee entered and stopped at the blackboard, writing her name in holographic letters. Miko started to poke Jack as she whispered to get his attention. "Hey, Jack, look! We got someone new here."

Jack tore his attention from his notes and slowly looked up. His eye's slowly widened in surprise as Arcee had finished writing her name, turned around to the class and spoke. "Hello, I'm Arcee Primus. It's nice to meet you all."

* * *

**Author's notes**: I had a bit of trouble while writing this one, but I got it to crossover in the start. What was stolen from Sci-Labs INC. will be revealed in due time, but you can probably guess what it already is. I'll get more done as time goes on.


End file.
